Malatiomon
by Binks Drake
Summary: Let's call this PG-11. This is the first in a Digimon series of Life Storys fics. Inbetween the second and third season Malatiomon destroys the Digital world. This is his story.


Started: February 27th 2002

Finished: February 27th 2002

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters I'm not making money yadda yadda yadda . . .

Chapter 1

In between worlds

The primary village was ravaged. Completely ravaged. The buildings were no longer Bright and colorful but dark and dank. The towers were gone or knocked over into huge piles and then burned. No one ever saw the attacker but it must have been a powerful evil Digimon. The most horrifying thing about his picture was that there were no baby Digimon lining the streets like they were waiting for some invisible parade to start at any moment. BAMM. A Phantommon's scythe crashed into the street and chipped off a small piece he did this repetadly and no one was stopping him. 

* * *

"Is he gone" A floramon and a Kiwimon stood behind a tree. The Floramon looked out to see if the phantommon was still hacking at the streets of the village. Sure enough he was still there. BAMM, BAMM, BAMM. 

"I hate hiding," The Kiwi mon turned and started to bang his beak against the tree over and over.

"Ypur not doing a good Job of it either!" A Phantommon appeared behind them suddenly.

"That can't be a good thing!"

"Shadow scythe!"

* * *

"My dream will be fulfilled soon. I have all the Phantommon I can Handle and The yare doing a perfect job doing well everything!" The dark Digimon laughed slightly and then went back talking to himself."I need to destroy the clock land today. Well no need to rush. My plan of the primary village worked wonderfully! The didgimon don't suspect that I destroyed it so Digimon won't be born anymore. I love that no one but me knows of the powers the village's town hall holds. That really is the key to digivolving. I will own the digital world. And with the new Dark Master's help I will Destroy spirel Mountain!" The New Dark Masters had created a new spirel mountain and took over a small portion of land around it. "After I have control of spirel mountain I will destroy them and Take they're powers. My strange gift is so weird. Who would think that I would get it. Ah the use of the Digimon I've killed powers. They are so convenient. 

"Master?" a small voice said.

"WHAT IS IT?!" The Great Digimon screamed. 

"We finished with Octomon's territory," The scubamon said. (Or in English my version of the Evil Dark Under Sea Master)

"Good Did DarQueemomon get me Octomon?" The Digimon said.

"Yes. Darqueemomon! Come here with Octomon!" The scubamon screamed.

"Hello Octomon,"

"Hello Malatiomon," The octopus-Like Digimon said.

"I believe you work with the Dark Master's now. And I have a Paroposition for you. You get me in to see the dark master's and I spare your life," 

"I don't think of that as fair. I know it's you that's been ravaging the World. You should see what Your Scubamon did to Atlantomin. The city where Dolphmon and I live. I know it's you. You won't spare me any way. I know a Lieing Digimon when I see one!" Octomon cried.

"Your right! Thor's Hammer!" A hammer appeared in The Digimon's hand and He hit he ground sending a pulse to Octomon. "Stealth Star!" Eight Ninja stars Flew out of The Digimon's hands and pinned Octomon to the wall.

"Tell me how to get on Spirel mountain!"

"I'd rather die!" 

"Then you shall get your wish! Crimson Lightning!" The Red Electricity shot out of The Digimon's hands and Dissolved Octomon. "You know you interrupted me to didn't you?!" He shot the lightning at his scubamon who fell and dissolved as well.

"Phantommon!" A Phantommon quickly came to the Digimon. "Get me Valiomon He owns the Digimon retreat. He will be useful. I'm sure he has connections with the Dark Masters.

To Be Continued . . .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I know I really did rush into in but if you've read any or my other fics. That's how I write. Each Author has it's own style and Unfortunately chapters will always be this long. That way I can update like everyday and it will be faster to write just lot's of short chapters. So that's how it's gonna be. Please R+R I like getting reviews Flames Are welcome give flames please don't' be afraid. Tell me any way I can improve. Next chap should be up soon.


End file.
